Attention
by rubyonyx
Summary: Chloe wishes Aubrey would just pay attention to her. I don't own anything.


**Written from Chloe's perspective.**

I look to my right, and smile when I see the woman I am so desperately in love with. However, her face shows no hint of a smile. She's focused on watching videos of the acapella groups that will perform at the ICCA's this year, so we'll know what we're up against. I wish she would just pay attention to me, too. But she never has, not even when I hurt myself before, while trying to be sexy. And obviously failing.

 _An idea occured to me as I stood in the candy section of the grocery store. They had lollipops. Surely, Aubrey couldn't resist me if I tried to seductively lick a lollipop? I wasn't quite sure if it would have the same effect on females as on males, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it?_

No, it wasn't, I think to myself as I look back on the memory.

 _When I reached acapella practice, naturally Aubrey was there already. The new Bella's hadn't arrived yet, so this gave me time to try and win Aubrey over. I took a cherry lollipop out of the bag, struggled with the wrapper for a good minute, then put it in my mouth as I walked over to Aubrey._

 _"Hey," I said when I reached her._

 _"Hi," she said back, not even looking at me as she tried some dance moves._

 _"So, are you excited to teach the new Bella's our deepest and darkest secrets?" I asked, licking the lollipop a few times._

 _"Hm?" Aubrey said, not taking her eyes off the mirror._

 _I sighed and licked the lollipop one more time, when -_

 _"OW!" I exclaimed. Great, just great. I cut my tongue._

 _"What?" Aubrey asked, finally looking at me._

 _"I cut my tongue on this lollipop," I admitted, holding it in front of me._

 _Aubrey shook her head and looked at the mirror again._

I smile again when I finish reliving the memory. But it wasn't nearly as bad as the time when I accidentally broke one of her expensive vases.

 _We were in Aubrey's room, having a sleepover. Her roommate was gone for the night, so I could sleep in her bed. The many pillows on the bed gave me an idea._

 _I looked over at Aubrey, who was sitting on her own bed, drawing dance moves in a notebook. Without thinking too long about it, I picked up a small pillow and threw it at her._

 _"Chloe," Aubrey muttered, not looking up from the notebook._

 _I wouldn't stop until she looked at me, so I picked up a slightly larger pillow, aimed carefully and - missed._

 _"CHLOE!" Aubrey yelled, finally looking up. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the floor, where a now broken vase lay._

 _"That was expensive!" Aubrey said loudly._

 _I started crying at that point, overwhelmed by emotions. Guilt, love, disappointment, you name it._

My eyebrows start furrowing, so I quickly force myself to look at the video that's playing. It's an all-male group, and their choreography is amazing. However, their singing isn't perfect, so at least that's something good. I know our singing is way better than theirs.

I quickly realise I can't pay attention to the video, I can only pay attention to the fact that my arm is touching Aubrey's. We're lying on our stomachs on a very small bed, our faces pointed towards the small tv that's standing there.

Her arm feels soft and warm, and I admit to myself that I would love to just run my fingers over it. I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts.

"Ugh, they're too good!" Aubrey says loudly, causing me to jump.

"What? Who?" I ask.

Aubrey points to the tv-screen with an angry expression on her face. I look, and I'm only vaguely aware of the people dancing on the stage. I can tell that they're good, though.

When I look to my right again, I see that Aubrey's face is still glued to the screen. A thought pops into my head.

I've seen people do sexy poses before, on TV. How hard could it be? I roll on my side so that I'm facing Aubrey, arch my back slightly, and move a hand through my hair. But then -

"OW!" I exclaim when I fall on the floor.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asks.

"Down here," I mumble.

I hear a sigh, and I know for a fact that Aubrey is looking at the screen again. But I've had enough. While I stand up, I feel the frustration, anger, and disappointment grow larger.

"Why won't you pay attention to me?" I yell as soon as I'm standing up.

Oh, sure, now she does pay attention. Funny that I need to yell at her for that.

"Don't pay-?" she starts, but I interrupt her.

"You never pay attention to me! Even if I'm just a friend to you, even if you don't like me the way I like you-"

My eyes widen and my hands fly to my mouth, clamping it shut.

Aubrey is watching me with a rather hurt expression on her beautiful face. She pushes herself up on her arms, sits on her knees, and then moves to sit on the edge of the bed, in front of me.

"Do you think it doesn't _hurt_ me to look at you?" she asks as she gets up.

"Do you think I _like_ not looking at you?" she asks, now standing in front of me.

"I just-" I start, but I'm interrupted.

"Chloe Beale, you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my entire life, and it hurts like hell to look at you!" she yells.

"But why?" I ask quietly.

"Because I know we can't ever be together!" she answers, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why on earth wouldn't we be able to be together, Aubrey?" I ask, starting to get a little angry now. If she truly feels the same way, I will remove any obstacle that comes between us.

"My parents-" she starts, but then surprises me by closing the distance between us and pressing her lips roughly on mine. My arms quickly wrap themselves around her neck, and I feel her arms around my waist. I make a mental note to ask her about her parents as soon as this is done.

After a few minutes, my hands move to her shoulders and gently push her down on the bed. Sure, that would have been a smart move if this were a king-size bed. But it's almost as if she can read my thoughts, because she breaks the kiss, and repositions herself so that she's lying normally on the bed.

I take a deep breath, and then climb clumsily on top of Aubrey. The kiss continues with her arms around my neck, and one of my hands in her hair. I start blushing when I imagine the situations this kiss could lead to, and I hope Aubrey can't really read my thoughts.

But, would it really be that bad if she could? We're both grown women, after all.

Without really thinking about if it's wise, I break the kiss and slowly move my head to Aubrey's neck. She's not stopping me or showing any signs of being uncomfortable, so I softly press my lips to her neck. I hear a low moan, which, I have to admit, turns me on a little.

The kisses I place on her neck grow a little rougher, and her moans grow a little louder. One of her hands starts moving down my back, eventually resting on my ass.

My head moves to hover above Aubrey's again, and I can see her pupils are dilated. I'm quite sure mine are, too.

I kiss her again, and this time I notice how warm her lips are, and that they faintly taste like strawberries. I must have been too surprised to notice earlier.

Suddenly, I feel Aubrey softly biting my lower lip. I get turned on even more, and place my hands behind her back, sit up straight and pull her up with me. When she breaks the kiss and looks at me with a confused expression on her face, I just grin and grab the hem of her shirt. I can just see her expression changing to a much happier one before I pull the shirt over her head and throw it on the floor.

I'm about to push her back down when I feel her hands near my hips, grabbing the hem of my shirt. She takes a deep breath and then pulls the shirt over my head, but naturally one arm gets stuck. I'm not even sure how it happened, all I know is that it's soon fixed, making me sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm great," I admit, grinning. "Are you, too?"

"Never better," she says after lying down.

I allow myself a few seconds to look at Aubrey's beautiful body. I just want to leave kisses all over her stomach, leading up to her lacy mint-green bra.

My grin grows a little wider at the thought that I eventually might do just that, before I bend down to kiss her again, my hand resting on her cheek.

After what seems like only a few seconds, I feel Aubrey's hands unbuttoning my jeans.

"Not too patient, are you?" I ask, smirking when my jeans were successfully unbuttoned.

"Screw being patient," she breathes before pulling my head down to kiss me roughly.

I do admit that I really like this new side of Aubrey. A part of me had always thought of her as this woman who would save herself until marriage, and in this case, I'm really glad she didn't.

After a few minutes of rough, sloppy kisses and lip-biting, I pull back and position myself on her thighs, which allows me to unbutton her skirt with ease.

Unfortunately, I see no other way to pull her skirt down than to stand next to the bed. So, I stand up, grab her skirt, and surprise myself by pulling it down without stumbling. She was even wearing matching lacy mint-green underwear.

I have to remind myself not to stare too long at it, so I pull down the zipper of my jeans, then quickly step out of them before climbing on top of Aubrey again.

This woman truly wastes no time. As soon as I'm on top of her, she sits up straight and starts undoing my bra. Why did I have to pick the one that's most difficult to get off? But relief fills me when she's able to get it off after just a few seconds.

She seems frozen while looking up at my face. I'm about to snap my fingers in front of her face when she finally lowers her gaze to my breasts.

"Has anyone told you that you're perfect?" she asks softly, looking up at my face again.

"My mom did all the time," I say jokingly.

Aubrey chuckles, then lowers her gaze again, before placing a few gentle kisses on my breast. My hand finds her hair as I sigh in pleasure. I gasp loudly when I suddenly feel her gently biting my nipple, something I hadn't been expecting.

"Sorry," Aubrey mumbles.

"Sorry? That felt amazing," I admit. "Just a little bit unexpected."

She chuckles, then tries to pull me down with her, but I resist. When she looks at me with a confused expression on her face, I just smirk and reach behind her to pull off her bra. She made it seem so easy just now, but it seems like I can't do it.

"Need a little help?" Aubrey asks, now smirking as my smirk left my face.

"I can do it," I say.

After a few more minutes in which I struggled, and Aubrey started grinning, I give up.

"Turns out, I can't do it," I admit.

Aubrey reaches behind her and removes her bra with one swift movement. I huff, take the bra from her, and throw it on the floor.

"Next time, I will succeed," I promise as she lies back down.

"Next time?" Aubrey asks, a surprised expression on her face.

"Well, if- if you want to," I say as I start blushing.

"I'd love that," Aubrey says.

I smile and bend down to kiss her again. It's sweet at first, but turns rough rather quick. Hair is grabbed, lips are bitten, and necks are kissed. I absolutely love it.

Finally, I can't stand another moment of us not being as intimate as possible. I pull back, place a soft kiss on Aubrey's nose, and then position myself inbetween her legs. My hand trails from her breast down to just below her bellybutton, and I place a few kisses between that place and her underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, looking up at her.

"A hundred percent," she answers.

I smile, then leave a few soft kisses on her underwear before pulling it down.

Now I'm the one that's frozen. I realise that I have no idea what to do, and I'm quite sure that nothing will be perfect enough for this amazing woman. But I can't just do nothing, so I force myself to move while blushing heavily.

I let my fingers move down Aubrey's sides, which makes her shiver. Then, my fingers slowly move towards the middle of her waist, and then down. I remove one hand, and let the other move very slowly and softly over her outer lips.

I notice that Aubrey's breathing has become faster, and I smirk a little. It feels good to have that kind of effect on someone.

When my hand is rather far down, I turn it over, and let my middle finger slowly trace the line between her outer lips. I press my finger a little harder, allowing me to rub her clit. This earns me a loud moan.

Looking up, I smirk as I see Aubrey with her eyes closed and her mouth open. I decide to surprise her by suddenly bending down and moving my tongue ever so slightly over her clit.

"Chloe..." Aubrey sighs. It sounds very positive, so I decide to continue.

After a few minutes in which Aubrey moaned and gripped the sheets a lot, I decide to let one finger move over her opening before slowly pushing it in.

"More," Aubrey whispers almost inaudibly, but I'm sure I heard her right. So I add a second finger, and start thrusting them slowly in and out while my tongue is still moving over her clit.

A few minutes later, I press a soft kiss to her clit, but keep my fingers inside of her.

"Another?" I ask, and right after asking, I'm not entirely sure if I should have.

"Please," Aubrey answers, and I immediately add another finger. This woman will never cease to amaze me, that would have hurt me a lot.

So I start thrusting my fingers in and out again, and move my head down again, where my tongue continues moving over her clit.

More minutes passed in which Aubrey said my name, moaned loudly, and moved her hand through my hair.

"Chloe, almost," she whispers and I immediately understand what she means. But I don't pick up the pace or slow down, I just keep doing what I was doing. Then, she moans her loudest moan yet and I feel her twitching underneath me.

After a few seconds, I slow down, and completely stop after another few seconds. I leave one final kiss on her clit and pull my fingers out of her, quickly wiping them on the mattress.

When I climb on top of Aubrey again, I notice that she still has her eyes closed and that her mouth is still open, but smiling.

"Lie down," Aubrey commanded, finally opening her eyes and looking at me. "We're not nearly done yet."


End file.
